Pass Me A Note
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: LJ! Marauders, Lily and her friends pass notes in some classes...
1. Monday

**Pass me a note**

**Summary: Slight AU!Marauders, Lily and her friends are bored in class…So, they pass notes.**

**Genre: romance/humor**

**A/N: this story will be very short, about 5 chapters… But if you will like it, I'll maybe continue it… But not with notes… With normal POV's. There might be a few notes passing.**

**Miss tihy begs you to review.**

Characters: Lily, James, _Emmeline, _**Sirius, ****Remus, **_**Alice, **__**Peter, **_ _Marlene_

Chapter 1

Monday

Hello. My name is Mr. Mystery Prongs.

Potter, you need something?

Why yes my dear. I would like to ask you out.

And I feel good about saying no to you again.

**But why? Why you don't want to go out with Mr. Prongs?**

He knows very well why. Because he's bigheaded, arrogant prat!

Do you want me to write you a poem?

No thanks Potter.

Your hair is red, your eyes are green, your body is like a bomb and your…

Potter, shut it! You little pervert!

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Prongs has talent. Definitely… Mr. Prongs has talent. And I also think he will be a successful poet once we graduate. **

_Huh? Miss. Emm would like to say that Mr.Padfoot, otherwise known as Sirius Black is completely insane_

**Mr. Black would like to say that he's horny.**

Lily Evans completely agrees with Miss. Emm.

**Mr. Lupin agrees with Miss. Lily and Miss Emm. **

_**Mr. Wormtail thinks that Mr. Wormtail is gay.**_

_Marlene McKinnon does not understand Mr.Wormtail!_

**Mr.Black thinks that Mr.Lupin would be very pleased to explain some things to Miss McKinnon and sends his winks.**

Lily Evans thinks that Sirius Black has sick mind.

James Potter agrees with Lily Evans.

**Mr. Remus Lupin agrees with Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter.**

_**Mr.Wormtail just wanted to say that he wants a new Barbie doll for Christmas.**_

_Emmeline Vance thinks that the poster above her is gay_

_**Peter Pettigrew thinks that too. He thinks he likes Sirius Black. Mr. Wormtail would like to add that he likes Barbie's.**_

Lily Evans thinks that all Marauders(except Remus) are sick and crazy.

Mr. Prongs would like to say that he's crazy for Lily Evans.

**Sirius Black disagrees with Miss Evans.**

a/n: so this is chapter 1… lol.. I know it's short, but I hope you like it. Please review… kiss!

Chapter 2

Tuesday

"Hello Miss Evans. How are you today?"

I was good. And how are you Potter?

I'm STILL brilliant.


	2. Tuesday

Chapter 2

A/n:

**Ember Koramin** -thanks for your review…. I'm glad you liked it.

**Wake Up - **thanks. Like I said before, at least I think I did, this is slight AU! Lol, because of Peter and …. Hehe, can't tell everything… lol. Thanks once more.

**Lionessprotectorofthewildmage** -hehe, thanks…lol… you know, I was doubting at first. I didn't know should I make him a Barbie lover or Ken lover…lol. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.

**Care123 - **Thank you.

**Chocolate Taco - **I know it's random, but I've never written anything like this, so I thought I could try… lmao. Thanks for your review.

And here's the chapter two. Like I said before I may continue this story in normal pov's after it 'end's' with note passing… lol… So tell me if I should stop after Friday , or continue with the story but with normal pov's. lol…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tuesday

"Hello Miss Evans. How are you today?"

I was good. And how are you Potter?

I'm STILL brilliant.

**Now, now Prongsie boy. You gotta admit that you were a little naughty yesterday with Peter's Barbie.**

_Jesus Chris Black, you are really disgusting…_

**Thank you Marlene.**

**Er, Padfoot, I don't think that was a compliment.**

**Whatever Moony.**

_**Mr. Wormtail saw what Mr. Padfoot did with his Barbie doll yesterday… **_

Say Peter, please, what he did to your Barbie?

_**He touched her – you know and you-know…down there.**_

Eww, Black, you're awful.

**Wormtail, why are you lying. I did no such thing.**

_**Yes you did Padfoot.**_

Oh will you stop it! I want to talk with my Lily Flower.

Don't call me like that Potter! And I'm not yours.

But Lily, I love you.

What?

I love you.

You're joking.

**No he's not joking Lily Billy. He really loves you. He talks about you all the time, he has dreams about you…. Ahh, that's sooo romantic.**

I-I don't know what to say.

You don't have to say anything. I understand. I'm sorry for bugging you… I guess I'll just have to accept that we can't be nothing more than friends.

Oh, James but we can.

What?

_**What?**_

_**What?**_

_What?_

**WHAT????**

_What?!!_

James, I'm sorry for my behavior towards you. It's just, you've been such a prick before and I was scared to admit that you changed. But I see it now. James Potter, I love you too.

A/n: So that was Tuesday and chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Miss Tihy begs you to review!


	3. Wednesday

Chapter 3 

**Bubblicious242 – Thanks…I'm glad you liked it.**

**Sparklekiss13- It was just note passing between James, Lily, Sirius, Emmeline, Remus, Marlene, Alice and Peter. **

**Care123 – Thank you. I know it's a little rushed, but…**

**HiddenPortrait – Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it.**

**nOtThEuSuAl – Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Wednesday**

**Moony, why are Lily and James late for the class? **

_**Well duh, they're snogging somewhere.**_

**Wormtail, are you Remus?**

_**No, I'm Peter.**_

**Good. Ooh, look they're hear… -- Hah, Head duties my arse! **

_**Mine is prettier.**_

**Ew, Wormtail. I don't need to know that. And you're wrong. I Sirius Black, have the most beautiful bottom in the whole school.**

_Yeah, Black, whatever you say._

**But Emmeline, my dear, I do have the best arse. Would you like to see it?**

_No thanks Black. _

**Why not?**

_Because._

Hey guys, what's going on?

_Ah, Sirius just asked Emmeline if she would like to see his arse. Apparently he has the best arse in the whole school._

**I do have the best arse in the whole school.**

Sirius, I think you're wrong. I think you have the ugliest arse in the whole school.

**Nah, Snivellus has the ugliest arse.**

OK Padfoot, whatever you say.

**Yay, by the way Prongs… Mr.Padfoot would like to ask you what duties you had with Lily Flower... Mr. Padfoot also sends his winks.**

I think that's none of you business Siri…

I agree with my Flower.

**I want to KNOW! C'mon Prongs, you HAVE to tell me EVERYTHING! I'm so curious. **

Yeah, we figured Siri.

**Lily Silly don't call me Siri.**

Siri don't call me Lily Silly.

**Then you don't call me Siri.**

Then you don't call me Lily Silly.

**Fine!**

Fine!

_Fine!_

Wait, what?

_I don't know, I just got in the mood._

Ah, OK.

**Mr.Prongs! Mr. Padfoot wants to ask you why are you so weird today?**

Mr.Padfoot! Mr. Prongs wants to answer you – because I finally got the girl of my dreams… And I am not weird, I'm IN LOVE!

A/n: Wednesday is finished. I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me if you would like me to continue after Friday but in normal POV'S. Thanks for reading and Miss Tihy begs you to review again! Lol… Kisssss


	4. Thursday

_Chapter 4_

_Luva Rose 3.14 - thank you very much_

_HiddenPortrait - i'm glaid you liked it... thanks so much _

_Thursday_

_So, Lily, you and James are still dating?_

Yes, we are… And we're very happy.

_Yeah, I noticed. I think we all noticed._

Yeah, well…You wanted us to be together. Now we are, and we're enjoying. Isn't that right Jamesy?

Completely true, my Lilikins.

**Aww, that's so sweet. Emmy, I have a suggestion for you.**

_I'm not interested Black._

**Oh, can't you just listen?**

_Sigh Fine. I'm 'listening'_

**Emmeline Vance + Sirius Black snogging in the broom closet, after this class.**

_Sure._

**Sure? Really?**

_Yes, really._

**OK, thanks Emmy.**

_No problem Siri._

**I know you want me baby.**

_Keep dreaming. I said I'll kiss you. Isn't that enough for you?_

**Well darling, when it comes to you, no.**

_**Hey guys. Anyone saw my Barbie?**_

_**I think I saw it in the common room. Near the fireplace.**_

_**Hm, I wonder who put her there?**_

I have no clue, mate. 

_**Wait, I know who it was!!!!!!!**_

Who?

Who?

_Who?_

**Who?**

_Who?_

_**Well, since everyone is asking…who?**_

**Yeah, Mr.Wormtail, who?**

_**It was Mr.Padfoot.**_

**Mr.Wormtail, I am hurt… You crushed my heart.**

_Oh, come on Sirius, get a life… And what's with this stupid nicknames anyway?_

Hey! They're not stupid! **Hey, they're not stupid! **_**They are not stupid, you are! **_**Roll eyes they are not stupid.**

James, can I ask you a question?

Sure, Lily Flower…

Where were you last night? I saw you going somewhere.

Er, I'm sorry Lily Flower, but I can't tell you…

Why not? Are you cheating on me?

W-what? Of course not!

Then why can't you tell me? Huh?

I just can't…I'm sorry…I do love you though.

James, love isn't enough if I can't trust you and you can't trust me.

But Lils, I really can't tell you.

Fine! Then consider US over!

_Lil, chill out… I think you overreacted a bit._

_**A bit???!!! Marlene, she broke up with him!**_

_Well, I agree with her. If he can't trust her enough to tell her where he was, than the love isn't enough. I'm sorry gals, but I have to agree with Lils on this._

_**I guess you're right.**_

_Damn straight I'm right!_

_OK, calm down the nerves Emmy._

Oh will you all stop it!

Lils, love, please talk to me. Write me something.

You want me to write you something? Here it is: PISS OFF POTTER!

**Lils! You're hurting Mr.Prongs.**

I don't care. He hurt me.

**Mr.Padfoot thinks that Miss Evans is crossing the line.**

Miss Evans thinks that Sirius Black is crossing the line and that he's insane.

**Ahh! How could you, how could you?**

_**Oh, shut it, Mr.Padfoot. Maybe James should tell her.**_

**How about NO, Wormtail?**

How about you all shut your fucking mouths up, before I freak out completely.

"…"

"…"

"…_**."**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**I never knew Miss Evans had such a temper…Wait, I did. Ouch, ouch, Evans, my hand...That hurts!"**

Something else will hurt you if you don't shut up Black!

**Ooh, Lilikins, please forgive me…**

Oh, stop being such a clown.

_**Yeah Black, she's right.**_

**Alice, Alice, I always thought you knew better.**

_**What are you talking about Black?**_

**Alice, Alice, you know very well about what I'm talking.**

_**roll eyes Black, if you don't shut up this instant I'll kill the dog in you.**_

**Huh?**

What the fuck?! 

Watch your language Potter.

**I must say Lily, it's not like you DID before…And,really,Alice, why are you saying you'll kill the dog in him…**

_**Well duh, because he acts like a dog.**_

**Ahaaa!**

_**Why else would I say that Black?**_

**I don't know…Maybe because you thought I am an animal.**

_**Well, you are.**_

**Of course I am. In bed… Do you want me to show it to you…wink,wink**

EWW! Sirius you're disgusting.

**Thanks Lilykins, but I'm afraid if I show that to you too, Mr.Prongs will kill me.**

You're damn right... I will.

_**Black, seriously…You are SICK! You have some serious problems.**_

**Of course I have serious problems. I am Sirius.**

Oh Black, that's old.

Yeah! C'mon Lils, please talk to me…Please…

"…"

Lils, honey, I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell.

**Tell them Prongs.**

What?

_**Well I am pretty sure that Mr.Moony said you can tell them.**_

Mr.Padfoot, Mr.Wormtail?

**Sure, tell her.**

_**You can tell them.**_

What the heck is going on here?

Well, Moony over here is a werewolf.

_What?_

**Marlene…I like you a LOT, so I hope that you don't mind that I'm…I'm…**

_No, Remus…But you should have told me._

**I know Marlene. I'm sorry.**

And??? What that has to do with you?

**Lily…I mean, you don't …**

No, Remus…I don't mind, you're my good friend and you'll always be, no matter what. Now can someone please explain me more?

Well, Lils and everyone here. Please don't tell anyone but we're…er, illegal animagus.

You're WHAT?

Animagus,Lils. We help Remus every full moon. As animals of course. I'm a stag, Padfoot here is a dog and Wormtail is a rat.

OMG, you're illegal… You could be sent to Azkaban if anyone finds out…

We know… That's why we don't want anyone to know.

_Aha! That's why you were scared Black when Alice said she will kill the dog in you._

**Yep.**

I'm sorry James…I-I shouldn't have jump to wrong conclusions and break up with you.

It's ok Lils, I understand

**Oi, you two! Quit snogging, Binns is flying towards you.**

**a/n: one more chapter left! if you want more, but in normal pov's tell me in your reviews- thanks for reading and miss t ihy begs you to review. **


	5. Friday

**Pass me a note**

**Summary: Slight AU!Marauders, Lily and her friends are bored in class…So, they pass notes.**

**Genre: romance/humor**

**A/N: this story will be very short, about 5 chapters**** long… But if you will like it, I'll maybe continue it… But not with notes… With normal POV's. There might be a few notes passing.**

**Miss tihy begs you to review.**

Characters: Lily, James,_Emmeline, _**Sirius, ****Remus, **_**Alice, **__**Peter, **__Marlene_

TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS:

Midnight226- thanks hun. I'm glad you liked it...I may continue it...If not, this is the last chapter...Read my note after the last sentence.

bubblicious242- thank you soo much!

  
blackpop-thank you! i know, i forgot to put characters descriptions in the chapter..

lionessprotectorofthewildmage - thanks so much!  


**Chapter 5**

_Friday_

_Hey Remus. How are you?_

"**Hey Remus. How are you?"….I love you, tan a na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Sirius please don't sing.

**And why not my Flower?**

Hey! Back off, she's my little flower.

Oh, will you all just stop it!

**I agree with Lily. So, Marlene…I am fine, thanks for asking. And how are you?**

_**Awww, lookie lookie… This may be a new Hogwarts' relationship…Remus and Marlene Lupin. LOL**_

_Alice!_

_Oh, come on Marly. Don't pretend like you don't like Remus, because we all know you do._

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that my Barbie will marry Ken this Saturday, I hope you will come to the wedding.**_

_Yeah---?_

**I know…huh???**

Well, congratulations to Barbie and Ken.

**Will there be a party Wormtail?**

_**Yes, Mr. Padfoot. There will be a party.**_

**Yaaaaaaay! I'm in!**

_**I guess I'm in too…Er, congratulations to Barbie and her future husband.**_

Yeah, er, congratulations…

_**Hey Lily, why are you laughing? OMG, Marlene and Remus are, are, are…s-s-snogging… Remus, watch out! The Giant Squid is over your head! **_

WTF Peter?

THE END(lol, just kidding)

WTF…Lily?

_Sirius…_

**Yes, Emmeline baby…**

_I-I kind of like you…_

**Aha! I knew you do!**

Eww Padfoot, your mouth is disgusting. 

**Shut up Prongs! I was kissing Emmy, not you.**

B-but you pursed your lips together l-like…urgh. Disgusting!

I have to agree with James on that one.

_**Me too.**_

_**Me too.**_

_I have to agree on that too._

**And I do too.**

_I love you Remus._

**I love you too Marlene.**

**I love you Emmeline.**

_I love you too Sirius._

I love you Lily.

I love you too James.

_**Hey! Who loves me?**_

….

…

…

_**And who loves me? **__**Urgh, where's my Frank now?**_

**FIN(OR NOT- IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BY WEDNESDAY, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY – WITH NORMAL POV'S AND OF COURSE A LITTLE NOTE PASSING IN EACH CHAPTER)**


	6. Author's noteplease read!

**PASS ME A NOTE **

**A/N: To all my beloved readers!**

Thanks for your LOVELY reviews. Since I got bunch of them, I will continue this story, but not before June 10th. I am busy with my schoolwork and I honestly don't have time to write.

Oh, and I already sent my reply to that reader who said 'This story is crap'…. And bunch of lies in her review! This story is kind of AU, with Peter the Barbie-lover…I'm not the one who has to grow up, she is. Like I said when I started the story- PLEASE REVIEW, BUT **NO FLAMES.** So, yeah…lol…What was I saying, right…I won't waste my time on her…Anyway, thanks to all of you who liked the story. I WILL CONTINUE( I DECIDED THAT TODAY, BTW) THE STORY, **BUT NOT BEFORE JUNE 10TH.**

AND ONCE AGAIN,THANK YOU….YOU ARE A REALL SUPPORT FOR ME AND MY WRITING. SO, YEAH… I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE READING MY ONE SHOTS THOUGH… LIKE, **EVANS, YOU'RE MY ANGEL **OR **A QUESTION ON CHRISTMAS **OR THE ONE THAT I JUST POSTED **WHO KNEW. ** So, if I will write something until June , that will probably be a one-shot…Thanks guys for your support and reviews.


	7. Epilogue

**Pass me a note**

**Summary: Slight AU!Marauders, Lily and her friends are bored in class…So, they pass notes.**

**Genre: romance/humor**

**Chapter 6**

Characters: Lily, James,_Emmeline, _**Sirius, ****Remus, **_**Alice, **__**Peter, **__Marlene_

**A/n: Well, I have decided that I have to finish this story with this chapter…I know it's nothing special, but…it's kind of an epilogue…I don't have any idea for 7****th****, 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter…So if anyone has a suggestion, they can tell me that in their review…I would be glad to continue it…(and I may continue it-but after I finish some of my other stories) But honestly, I have other stories too and I feel I should dedicate more of my time to them…This is the END. Sorry, if it's not long. Thanks to everyone… Love ya all, Tihana.**

* * *

**Our heroes had many problems and happy news since their last note-passing. Now is the beginning of June and the graduation day is getting closer….James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Emmeline, Marlene and Alice were now in Potion class.**

**X X X**

**Prongs, two days till graduation, how are you feeling?**

Pads, I'm not a girl, you don't have to ask me how am I feeling…But, I'm excited…I'm actually planning something special for Lily on graduation.

**Ahh, and what would that be?**

Yeah, like I will tell you.

**Oh, come on please Prongs…Tell me!**

No.

**Why not?**

Because.

**Prooooooooongsssssssss………….**

NO!

**But…**

**Shut up Sirius, if he doesn't want to tell, you shouldn't push him.**

**Moony, but I'm not talking.**

_Jesus Christ Sirius._

**Emmy, you're flattering me…But I'm not Jesus.**

URGHHHHHH…Black! Do you really have to be that stupid?

**Who's stupid? I am not stupid.**

**Whatever you say Pads.**

**Well I always tell the truth.**

OK Sirius.

_Yeah, OK…._

**What?**

Nothing… _Nothing._

_Ahh, can we talk about something else?_

_**Sure.**_

**Yeah.**

Of course.

_**Hey guys, I have a perfect topic.**_

And what is your idea Wormtail?

_**We should talk about Barbie and Ken's marriage!**_

Pettigrew, are you nuts?

_**NO! **_

**Peter, man…I think you have a serious problems…Haha…Sirius problems…serious problems…hehe. I hope you don't have problems with me, since you have serious problems…Hehe…Everyone got it?**

Yeah. Yeah.**Yeah**.

_You're pathetic Sirius._

_**Yeah…**_

**THE END! **


End file.
